Sarah
| timezone = Eastern Standard Time | occupation = Archaeologist | season = | tribes = | place = Runner-Up (2/20) | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 32 | exiled = 1 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 6/24 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 13 | days2 = 38 | season3 = | tribes3 = | place3 = 17/20 | challenges3 = 2 | votesagainst3 = 5 | days3 = 13 }} Sarah is the runner-up of . She later competed on and . Starting out in a rocky position in , Sarah found her footing in the game due to her connections with Mae and Hannibal. She was briefly sent to Exile Island where she obtained an Idol Nullifier, eventually using it to solidify her trust with her alliance come the merge. After reaching the Final Tribal Council, Sarah's game awareness and kind personality earned her four jury votes, but it was not enough when Bison chose to vote Roman instead of Sarah, making her the runner-up. In , she became a powerhouse, controlling the votes on the tribes she was in. After a Tribe Switch, she, along with Mae, became a "power duo," which would effectively engineer a string of eliminations at the merge. Towards the end of the game, Mae deemed Sarah too large of a threat to keep around, thus eliminating her in 6th place. Later, in , she tried to lay low, allowing her to escape the first two Tribal Councils. However, a core alliance on the Charlemagne tribe voted Sarah out due to her impressive two performances in her original seasons. Profile Survivor Renaissance Sarah started off on the Nostradamus tribe as an easy target, but she befriended Hannibal and Mae. She was the decoy target that Jupiter wanted, but she helped him get blindsided instead. At the Tribe Switch, she was sent to Exile Island where she found an Idol Nullifier. Because Omelette had lost the previous Immunity Challenge, she replaced Dilara, who had just been voted out. There, she confided in Mae about her Idol Nullifier. While on Omelette, she grew closer with Drew and Saish, also told them about her Idol Nullfiier. At the merge, she stuck by her guns and befriended Roman despite the Anti-Roman crusade. She and Roman voted incorrectly at the merge vote in order to gain Bison's trust. As she got deeper into the merge, she got more comfortable with her positioning in the game and began to get less active, which led to Mae and Roman becoming closer than they were with her. Sarah drew increasingly distant to Drew and Saish, so she assisted Mae and Roman in voting them out. Sarah used her Idol Nullifier against Drew, though no Hidden Immunity Idols were played, therefore making the advantage useless. Mae used her idol on Sarah in the final 5 in order to try to keep Sarah loyal, but at the final 4, she voted Mae out, knowing that Mae would probably win against her in the Final Three. At the Final Tribal Council, Sarah exemplified a large level of game awareness. She also benefited from the fact that she was nicer than Roman was, thus rewarding her with four jury votes. The votes tied, making Bison the final juror. Bison voted for Roman to win, leaving Sarah as the runner-up. Voting History In Episode 5, Sarah drew the differently-colored buff, and was sent to Exile Island, granting her immunity from the next Tribal Council. In Episode 11, the vote ended with a 3-3-3 tie between Jack B., Roman, and Simon, forcing a revote. Sarah voted for Jack B. on the revote. In Episode 15, Mae used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Sarah, but it did not negate any votes against her. Chicago Starting on the doomed Cicero tribe, Sarah was quickly able to charm her tribemates, particularly Bear. She used SRV as an easy person to work against, and she was able to team up with Franco and Z as well. Bear was quickly becoming an annoying person to deal with, resulting in the whole Cicero tribe wanted him gone. However, Sarah was able to convince people to not go against him and instead, against Franco. The tribes swapped and Sarah was able to link up with her friend, Mae. Jack B. continued to be a thorn in her side just like in their original season as he would often leak her plans. At her new tribe's first Tribal Council, she pushed for the easy vote in Pory, but Jack B. exposed the plan. Sarah ended up getting her way and Pory was unanimously voted out. At the merge, Sarah got herself into a majority alliance, but that quickly fell apart when some of the members of the alliance wanted to target Bear, another member of the alliance. Sarah used her connection to Mae to figure out that the alliance was targeting Bear. As a result, Bear used his Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, thus sparing him. Sarah, along with her dysfunctional alliance chose to send home Jack B. so he couldn't foil any of their plans. Eventually, the two opposing sides wanted to vote out Bear or Z, leaving Sarah as the swing vote. She sided with Bear, sending Z to the jury. Sarah was tasked with being a double agent to figure out Loopy's plan, but by doing so, she became paranoid and voted incorrectly. Shortly thereafter, Bear became an untrustworthy alliance member, so Sarah finally took the shot at him, sending him out of the game. Sarah soon recognized that Kat and Mae were the new biggest threats to win the game, so she approached Drew and Lenny about blindsiding both of them. After telling Mae her plan, Mae orchestrated Sarah's blindside, sending her to the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Sarah asked Mae and Kat what moves they made on their own, claiming that "we can't vote for both of you." She cast her vote for Mae, who would go onto win in a 7-3-0 vote. Voting History In Episode 18, Mae used a Vote Steal advantage on Sarah, preventing her from voting at Tribal Council. Rome Sarah, Rob's girlfriend, started out quietly on her tribe just trying to rely on past relationships from her past two seasons. She and TJ were known friends however and it put her on the outs alongside Joey L. Joey L and TJ became the targets and Sarah was trying to play back and forth before getting her cumuppence when the others blindsided her. She defeated Garin on Redemption Island before being defeated herself by Edim. Voting History Post-Survivor * In September 2019, Sarah and Rob ended their relationship. Trivia * Sarah is one of six contestants to be granted immunity without winning a challenge. This is because they skipped the Tribal Council during the cycle he was at Exile Island. The others are Justin in , Jordan and Raven in , Vinny in , and Loopy in . * Discounting the numbers of jury votes Adyum has accumulated over the course of his two seasons, Sarah holds the record for the most jury votes received for a runner-up in a single season. * Sarah and Anna hold the record for the second-most received in a single season for a female, with 13. The female contestant with the most votes in a single season is Rivers in and All-Stars. * Sarah is the first contestant to find and use an Idol Nullifier. * Sarah is one of three contestants to be eliminated pre-jury, be a juror, and be a finalist. The others are Sommer and Vinny. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Renaissance Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Rome Contestants Category:Chicago Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:Nostradamus Tribe Category:Rotten Tribe Category:Cicero Tribe Category:Loona Tribe Category:Charlemagne Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:6th Place Category:17th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Renaissance Category:Survivor: Chicago Category:Survivor: Rome Category:Personnel